


Denying the Chantry

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Rogue Inquisitor - Freeform, anti-chantry, mage inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: When Mother Giselle approaches the Inquisitor about a letter she's received from House Pavus, things don't go her way.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138
Kudos: 37





	Denying the Chantry

“Your Worship, I need but a moment of your time.” Mother Giselle called out as Mettius left his quarters for the day. Dorian was still upstairs getting dressed and had planned to finish his research before making his way to the hall; but Mettius needed a word with Cullen and couldn’t stay behind. Mettius walked over to see what the Chantry mother wanted. “My Lord Inquisitor, it is good of you to speak with me. I have news regarding one of your… companions. The Tevinter.” 

“Is that a note of distaste for my husband I detect, Mother Giselle?” Mettius crossed his arms. 

“I… admit his presence here makes me uncomfortable, Inquisitor, but my feelings are of no consequence.” She hurried to assure him, ignoring his statement on their bonding yet again. “I have been in contact with his family: House Pavus, out of Qarinus. Are you familiar with them?” 

“I am. Not on good terms.” Mettius let a smirk slip out remembering his one interaction with Dorian’s father. 

“Yes, I believe you are correct. The family sent a letter describing the estrangement from their son and pleading for my aid. They’ve asked to arrange a meeting. Quietly, without telling him. They fear it’s the only way he’ll come. Since you are on good terms with the young man, I’d hope...”

“You mean my husband. Since I am on good terms with my husband.” Mettius interrupted.

“I believe they just want to talk, to understand why Dorian felt he had to come here.” Mother Giselle carried on as if he hadn’t said anything. “They want to meet somewhere private. Away from Skyhold, but not in Tevinter. You make them nervous, I think. They don’t understand why he’s with the Inquisition. They want him to come home. They say his fiance is waiting. A lovely woman from what the letters say.”

“Why would his family contact you?” Mettius said with a frown. 

“Because they don’t know you, Inquisitor. I am not of the Imperial Chantry, but they know what I represent. From what I understand, they had no word of their son and his whereabouts for the last few years until they received a note. These are obviously parents concerned about the welfare of their son. How could I not do whatever possible? The family says they will send a retainer to meet the young man at the Redcliffe tavern to take him onward. If he truly doesn’t wish this reunion, he can end the matter there.” 

“Tell me, Mother Giselle, how did they know Dorian was here? We gave specific instructions to Ambassador Josephine on who was to be informed of where Dorian was. His family was not included in that list.” Mettius leaned towards the woman, crowding her space. “Do not tell me you overstepped yourself in informing Magister Pavus of his son’s whereabouts.”

“I have warned, your Worship, about the concerns of who you are seen with. Many are uncomfortable with a Tevinter so close with who we are fighting.”

“My husband…”

“Is not recognized as such, I don’t know what spell he has put you under, my lord Inquisitor…”

“Our union might not be recognized by your narrow-minded Chantry, Mother Giselle, but I promise you that to the old and forgotten gods, our bonding is. All traditions were followed very closely and there were witnesses.” Mettius roared over top of her interruption, ignoring gossipping nobles turning to listen in.

“His family seems to disagree. They have mentioned that his fiance has been waiting for him for three years now. He has run away from his family obligations and they simply want him to complete them.” Mother Giselle argued, trying to keep her voice down. 

“Magister Pavus can fuck the girl himself if he is so eager to continue the Pavus line.” Mother Giselle reared back at his words. “Your part in this is done Mother Giselle. I will be replying to the Magister personally. Dorian and I were looking forward to confronting him again but I guess he learned something afterall the first time we met.”

“And what is that?” Mother Giselle breathed out in her shock.

“That he can’t beat me.” Mettius turned away from her and marched back to his quarters. “And Mother Giselle,” he waited for her to turn and face him, “you overstep again and I will have you removed.”

Mettius rushed up the stairs, slamming each door in his wake uncaring of the message it might send to those in the hall. 

“Amatus, what’s wrong?” Dorian asked, standing up from his place behind Mettius’s desk in the corner of their room. Without stopping, Mettius stalked up to his husband, pushed the chair further back and pulled the man into a harsh kiss.

Dorian melted into Mettius when the rogue pressed a heated kiss to his always available lips. “That woman and her Chantry,” Mettius hissed, staring into Dorian’s light gray eyes lined with kohl. 

He couldn’t help but smirk as Dorian ran his fingers up his chest suggestively. “Allow me to make you forget that woman and her Chantry.” 

Like a spell, Dorian was captured and he fell beneath Mettius’ stare and his touch. He reached for the drawer where the oil was often kept for times such as this. 

He didn’t even have to ask where and how Mettius wanted him as he kissed his husband on the cheek. Dorian was proud to be able to cut through an Old God’s wrath even slightly as he placed his palms on the desk. 

Mettius clutched at the soft material of the king’s willow weave robes, pushing them roughly aside making Dorian’s back arch when calloused hands caressed him in smooth motion. He was jerked slightly into position, and oil coated fingers began to tease him. 

Sex often had to be spontaneous when they were in Skyhold and Dorian was always ready for him. His eyes fluttered and he moaned when strong fingers began to tease and taunt him. He relaxed and arched further when the first finger slipped inside, followed by the second not even a moment later. 

Dorian let out a sharp intake of breath, tensing only for a second before relaxing beneath the experienced hands that began to work him until the nerves inside became teased enough that he opened in anticipation. 

Mettius pressed himself to Dorian’s back, and a hot sharp breath tickled his ear. He was kissed, and nibbled as his husband jerked his own swollen cock from his great bear hide pants. As Mettius let go of him, he fell forward onto the desk, both hands coming down upon two books he’d been using for his research. Dorian let out a whimper when the oil coated cock pressed into him. 

A feverish moan came out of him as Mettius slid deep inside with one slick push. His stomach full and his eyes watering, Dorian gripped the edge of the desk as he was slammed. Mettius let out a low growl, fingers digging into Dorian’s hips, and began to ride him in hard and smooth thrusts. 

The angry, arousing thrusts had Dorian moaning quietly as every hit and slap of Mettius’ hips became an assault on his nerves. He was going to pay for this later, but he cared not as it felt so good that Dorian egged him on, pushing back against the swollen cock that seemed to try to rip him apart. Mettius’s growls became more throaty and visceral. As they fell in a chaotic rhythm of pushing and pulling, Dorian’s cock became stiff and his skin turned hot. 

He wasn’t sure if his robes were going to survive the future mess, and didn’t rightly care so long as Mettius didn’t stop what he was doing. Even angry he was perfect. 

“Amatus!” Dorian moaned as Mettius tried to push further and deeper inside Dorian with each forward thrust. He couldn’t do any deeper than he was, but it felt like he could. 

Dorian was about to lose the feeling in his legs, and Mettius must have known because he was pulled from the desk by his hair. He let out a muffled cry when Mettius sat with him in the nearby chair. “Oh…” He was stunned for the briefest of seconds before strong hands took his hands and replaced them on the desk. 

Dorian took a gulp of air, and began to move. His legs on either side of Mettius’, and he used his grip as leverage to ride the swollen girth until his hips moved on their own in a harsh grind that had Mettius biting down on his neck and growling as he was held by the hips and guided faster and harder. 

“Inquisitor, I’ve an urgent message for you!” A young elven builder ran up the stairs. “Master Builder Derok said to bring it to you right away and not to return until I bring an answer.”

“Vhisante kaffas! What is it? Can’t you tell I’m busy?” Mettius snarled, clutching Dorian’s hips to him, stopping their movements just as the runner reached the top of the stairs. Dorian hurried to make sure that the robes hid the fact that they were connected, no reason to scar the poor boy at this time. Thankfully the desk was positioned well to hide most of it. Mettius’s attitude was likely to scare the elf on its own.

“Pardon the intrusion, Inquisitor, but he insisted. The Chantry clerics are bugging the workers again about when a chapel will be erected for them. We’ve tried telling them the plans haven’t been approved yet but it’s gotten bad enough that workers can’t safely do their job with the clerics constantly getting in the way.”

Dorian wanted to groan as that was only going to make Mettius more angry. 

“And you aren’t taking this to Ambassador Josephine because?” Dorian drawled out, lightly patting at Mettius’s hand that had clenched tighter on his hip. He gently rolled his hips, hoping the sensation would help calm the man under him, and disguised the move by leaning back; as if the conversation was of no import. 

“She’s not been able to stop them. If this continues on, no work on Skyhold will be able to be completed.” The elf twisted the bottom of his tunic in agitation. “Master Builder Derok needs a decision, has a spot been found or?”

“Tell Master Builder Derok that I will be dealing with the Chantry’s request this morning as soon as Master Pavus and I have completed our work up here. It will be at the top of my list.” Mettius grinned at the elf. The young builder was too nervous to notice that it wasn’t a happy grin. No if he had noticed, he would have run from the room immediately and encouraged everyone in the hall to vacate the space. “Run along and inform him of this. Also, best tell one of the guards below that we are to have no more interruptions; unless you want the request to fall down my list.”

“Of course Inquisitor. Right away!” With a bow the builder ran from the room, making sure to close each door behind him. 

“Now, where were we?” 

Dorian took a second to catch his breath, the sweat pouring down into his robes, and he turned his head to see the fire brewing hotter in Mettius’ eyes. He kissed his husband passionately, and was rewarded with a tongue lovingly coiling inside of him. 

Dorian began to move again, Mettius’ grip loosened as they remained locked, and he continued to bounce and ride with no need for the table anymore as Mettius held him back to his chest, a palm flat on his stomach. Dorian linked his hand with Mettius as he took control of the ride. 

Mettius’ other hand came around, sliding beneath his robes and gripped him. He massaged Dorian back to a state of hardness with firm hands making him groan beneath their kisses. It was so easy for Mettius to get him wired up again. His stomach twirling and that familiar cold and heat clashed with the onset of a delayed orgasm began to roll through him. He could feel Mettius on the edge. His body stiffening, palm clenching, and with a stronger more fervent rotation of his hips they were both losing themselves. Dorian gasped back from Mettius’s lips. His orgasms spilling. Mettius clutched him hard holding him down, as if he wanted to be anywhere else, to release every last drop inside of him. 

Dorian’s eyes rolled, and he dropped his chin to his chest with heavy gasps. After a few moments to calm their racing hearts, Mettius shifted in the seat.

“Thank you, Amatus. You’re too good to me.” Mettius murmured into Dorian’s neck as he placed a soft kiss there in complete contrast to the fervor they just went through. 

“Says the one with ages more experience.” Dorian chuckled tilting his head back to rest on the chair over Mettius’s shoulder. “What are you going to do? Seems the Chantry is determined to make you move; despite not knowing how you will play their piece on the board.”

“After the vishante kaffas strings they are pulling today, they will be lucky to be able to practice in their rooms. I’m tempted to kick them all out.” 

“What’s stopping you? This is your home. You are a god, and according to history they are the heretics.” Mettius let out a laugh at that, causing Dorian to bounce lightly in his lap and groan. “Don’t do that Amatus! Or at least release me first. Too sensitive after that round for you to start again.”

“Ignosce me, Amatus. You should get cleaned up while I go speak with Josie.” Mettius helped Dorian stand and enter the side room where the bath was left for them. With a blatant flaunting of his magic, Mettius filled the bath with a miniature blizzard followed by a small flame blast to heat it. 

“How has no one called you out on your magic despite being a rogue?” Dorian huffed as he disrobed.

“Only you can get away with it, let alone see me do it.” Mettius gave Dorian one last kiss before making for the stairs. “Enjoy your wash and I’ll see you for the noon meal.”

“Vitae benefaria, Amatus. Don’t give Josephine too much trouble.” Dorian called out as he slipped into the heated water. 

Mettius tied his hide pants back up as he made his way down the stairs to the main hall.  _ Best thing about this hide is that it hides all stains and I won’t need to change before seeing Josie. _ He thought as he reached the main floor. Stepping out from his door he indicated the guard should stay.

“Dorian will be coming down later. Stay here until then.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

Mettius used his assassin rogue skills to move down the hall without any of the nobles seeing him. He quietly opened the door to Josephine’s office and slipped through. Thankfully the woman was seated at her desk without any guests.

“Inquisitor. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this morning?”

“Josie, they go too far.” 

“They? Inquisitor?”

“The Chantry.” Mettius ground out, slamming a fist against the wall.  _ Seems like I didn’t work it all out with Dorian. _

“We can’t just get rid of them, Inquisitor. They are the major religion in Thedas, we need to keep their support.”

“First off! Mother Giselle continues to overstep her position. This time by writing to Magister Pavus and then asking me to lead Dorian to him under false pretenses.”

“I don’t understand, you specifically mentioned that Lord Pavus and his father were not to be reunited. Something about a bloodbath occurring if they were.” Josephine ruffled through her draws for her notes from Haven.

“Secondly, she continues to refuse that he and I have bonded in the old ways.” Mettius continued to list his grievances. 

“We’ve done our best to normalize it among the visiting dignitaries and nobles, Inquisitor, but the simple truth is that it is not recognized by the Chantry. Good news is that it rarely comes up as a topic of gossip now. There may be a sermon or two covering the topic of marriage, but nothing calling you nor Lord Pavus out directly.”

“And now, I find out that the clerics have been harassing our builders and interrupting their work. They are creating dangerous work conditions and are the reason we’ve been stalled on finishing the restoration efforts!”

“I knew that some projects were getting behind schedule, and I’ve talked with one or two Chantry clerics, but surely it’s not that bad.” Josephine offered in a weak voice, knowing she was losing an argument but not where or what the end result would be.

“Where is their petition for space?” Mettius placed his hand on the desk and leaned closer to his ambassador.

“Here.” Josephine held out the petition, cautiously hopeful that Mettius will give them a small space in a corner and resolve this issue. She could only watch in shock as Mettius ripped it into small pieces that he then tossed into her fireplace.

“All petitions from the Chantry to have a designated space within the lands owned by Skyhold are now and forever more denied. If they wish to practice their chant they may do so within their own chambers, but no common space will be granted to them. The clerics are also not allowed to speak or reference their chant except for in private chambers. Nor are they allowed to convert anyone new while within my domain.”

“But Inquisitor! They are the largest religion across all of Thedas! We need their support.” Josephine could only watch in dismay as the fire ate the petition.

“They are not my religion. This is my home and I will not allow the ravings of a deluded woman dictate anything.”

“I don’t understand, Inquisitor. ‘My home’? We may be in Skyhold now, but we have not found the original deeds to know who first owned it. Who is the deluded woman you speak of?”

“The deeds have been kept in my chamber’s private vault, I will bring them down later.”

“Private vault?” Josephine muttered.

“Andraste was nothing more than a mad woman born in 995 TE who created ‘The Maker’ from her delusions a year after she married an Alamarri chieftain. She then spent the next sixteen years of her marriage convincing others to her heretical views and led marches across Thedas. Her husband then betrayed her to the Imperium’s Archon, just to further consolidate his own power in Orlais. Watching her burn was a highlight for me that year. I thought, finally, the heretic was stopped. However, ten years after that, in 1035 TE, the Archon converted all of Tevinter to Andrastian and revealed Andraste’s husband’s part in her death; just to create civil war in the south. The Chantry wasn’t created until 1192 TE.” Mettius turned back towards Josephine, gladly giving her a quick history of her region’s start. “The true gods of Thedas have been around for thousands of years before Andraste set foot on our world. I, we, will not stand to have her blasphemy spoken in my home any longer; as if it were the truth all should follow.”

“We…?” Josephine looked at Mettius with wide eyes. “Surely you don’t mean…”

“I have walked this earth for many ages, Ambassador. I have seen and participated in wars that make Orlais vs Ferelden look like a neighbors’ squabble. My first priests were the ones to build Skyhold, my seat of power, and all of the statues were gifts from other gods for the favors I provided. You don’t need a false god to protect you from Corypheus. He may have been around since 800 TE, but I have been around for thousands of years before that. The creation of the Fade and Arlathan may have cut off some of my powers, but I am not so removed that I cannot fight against him.” 

“No wonder you didn’t give me the name of any family to send notice to beyond Lord Pavus. Maker....” Josephine breathed out in awe. “Guess I shouldn’t say that anymore?”

“I believe you are a smart enough woman to make up her mind from facts. Now, will you deliver the news to the Chantry? Or shall I?”

“I will! Please, we must be diplomatic about it or we may lose quite a few supporters. Give me the rest of the morning and I will have found a way to tell them without alienating all of the Andrastians in our employ.” Josephine started shuffling items around her desk, pulling out fresh parchment and quills. “Now how to spin this delicately…”

“Knew there was a reason I like you, Josie.” Mettius left the Antivan to her work in a much better mood. While he hadn’t meant to reveal everything to his advisors so soon, it may work in his favor. Leliana would soon get her hands on the information he leaked to Josephine, if she hadn’t already been listening in, and Cullen would likely find out from one of them in person before the day was out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to BittersweetAlias for her assistance with the sex scene again.


End file.
